


Mori Ka Ghara

by Persephones_Husband



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bar/Host Club, Bouncer!Antok, CEO!Kolivan, Danser!Lance, Gender NonConforming!PIdge, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Singer!Shiro, Slice of Life, Technician!Pidge, Waitstaff!Allura, bartender!keith, chef!hunk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Husband/pseuds/Persephones_Husband
Summary: After a small market crash, Altea Inc. falls and multiple persons across the state are out of jobs. But this is more about a "little" establishment called Mori Ka Ghara, or more commonly known as House of Mori, a bar and salon of sorts that hosts most walks of life. From high seated CEOs to regional/district managers of the upper middle class, everyone is just a human in this House. This is a collection of stories of how a few new additions lead to a warmer home and closer family.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Tonto/Antok, Tonto/Kolivan, Tonto/Kolivan/Antok
Kudos: 3





	Mori Ka Ghara

**Author's Note:**

> i hold no shame. i am putting an oc heavy fanfic out there and ima be happy about it!!

Mori Ka Ghara, a bar and salon that hosts people from most walks of life, be they high class CEOs or upper middle class Regional/District Managers, most people are welcome. Those that aren't are those that can't afford their prices, sadly, or fail the general check that is in practice. Mori's is a place for lost souls that wish to indulge in being someone else, someone that either wants to feel like a "commoner" or feeling as though they have a fount of confidence. From the doorman to the singers, all of the staff at Mori's is family in some way or another. And the owner? Well, it's said that he doesn't exist within the building at any given time, but in truth he is but the tall bartender behind the bar with the rumbling voice and kind eyes. His name, is Tonto Morrison, a veteran to a war that lasted far too long and an individual that prides himself on being a compassionate but stern boss. Very few employees have felt unsafe or left in a rage. To be quite honest, it's kind of hard to be angry at Tonto. Once someone starts yelling at him he falls into parade rest and loses that shine in his eyes. And nothing feels worse than being the one that takes the light out of his eyes and reduce him to a cold but still polite robot replacement. But we're getting a little off topic here. Let's get back on track shall we?

Tonto, owner of Mori Ka Ghara(Mo-ree kah guaR), is a man from Nepal that served in more wars than he should have and the last one held the most costs. That being his loss of 85% of his limbs. With his legs, he lost a fairly equal amount of both, just everything up to a few inches above his knee joint. His arms though, well, the whole right arm is missing and all that's left of the left is a nub just a few inches from the shoulder. Not to mention the amount of scars that litter his body in general. But on a slightly kinder note, his facial tattoos have stayed intact from when he was honorably discharged, redeployed and returned to the general public once the war was brought to a seize fire. No one saw that war coming or lasting that long. But here he stands, six foot nine inches of war torn issues and running his own business. Although things haven’t always been great he’s happy with his life, and is proud to give what he can to his workers.

More recently, Tonto's workers have been finding new opportunities that will lead them to their dream careers or just something more fulfilling, and Tonto's proud of them for it. So this is where we find this story. Where "family members" are leaving, and new people are coming in to fill in spaces, so here's to new experiences and new relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for givin my writing a gander! hopefully i'll be updating frequently
> 
> this is just some info before we start gettin into the chapters!!!


End file.
